Tilt-A-Whirl
by cotnut
Summary: What happens when Alice sees that she needs to stage an intervention before her family is potentially ripped apart? Can she convince her family that this activity is what they need to release some energy? Where will they go and what will they do? A Pre-Twilight Fan Fiction Story
1. Chapter 1

Legal: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I did not create these wonderful characters. I just imagined a "what if" situation and just had to write it down. Thanks to the awesome Speklez for giving me the strength to actually put words on the screen and then hit the submit button. All spelling errors/grammatical mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

APOV-

I was flipping through the latest Vogue magazine trying to get a glimpse of the new Fall Line in order to start planning the ideal shopping trip to Milan or Paris with Rose. Maybe I will be able to get Esme to come along; that is, if she can get away from her latest blueprint plans. She is currently revising the house in Forks, WA; our next stop for the next few years. I am finding it rather hard to concentrate on trying to see the results of the house and the Fall line due to the large amounts of frustration that is emulating from Jasper. Lately he has been so tense and I know that one of these days he is going to snap at Emmett. When he does snap, he needs to get away and decompress. I do not like seeing him in such a state. It really does make him relieve his "dark time" with that bitch Maria. I need to do something, I do not like to see him walk this line.

The problem is that I can't see what the final straw is that will cause that reaction and until I can see that I can't place my bet in the family pool. Tensions are running high as the family is starting to walk the proverbial knife's edge before we need to move onto the next town. Rose is obviously upset. She wants to stay here just a little longer. But then again she never wants to move. Emmett is just hoping for a place close to a surplus of bears. Emmett just rolls with the punches. He lives for his family and to have fun. He is trying to be sympathetic to his wife, but he is ready for a new challenge and a new adventure. That is part of the reason that he is bugging my husband incessantly. He figures that if he can't find something new, he might as well attempt to beat Jasper at wrestling. I keep trying to tell him that it will never happen, and yet he still chooses to bet against me.

I knew I needed to intervene. Edward is becoming more morose and his music is starting to reflect that change. He tries to put on a happy face and pretend that everything is ok, but I can tell that he is hurting. Suddenly the piano music Edward was tinkering with came to a sudden halt. "I am not hurting Alice!" I just wish that there was someone out there for him, someone to complete him. With that thought I heard the lid on piano close and the back door slam as Edward muttered that he needed some air. It was if that one word "air" propelled me into a vision. This vision is exactly what the boys need to break the tension and provide a fun change of scenery. Now if I can convince them.

Later on that afternoon, once Edward returned, it was time to intervene just as Emmett was getting ready to push Jasper's final button for the day. Esme would not appreciate the destruction of her flower garden if I did not get them to agree to this. "I think we need to get away and give Esme and Carlisle a short break." Esme and Carlisle got that gleam in their eyes; I did not need to see that vision. I continued on, "I booked us three suites at the Colcord Hotel in Oklahoma City". Edward's head snapped towards me with a face full of disbelief. "Oklahoma?" echoed around the room. I felt a strong sense of curiosity and suspicion directed at me from Jasper.

Oh, I could not wait to let them in on my plan. I may need to convince Rose, although the recovery vacation from this plan in New York should be enough to sway her. Plus Emmett will be ecstatic, and if he is happy, she is happy. "Edward get out of my head, you will know when they know."

JPOV-

Damn that Emmett. I am about ready to unleash my caged side and teach him a lesson. I know Carlisle is a pansy ass and doesn't want "us kids" to fight, "love before war" and all that bullshit. But come on, there is only so much incessant poking that I can take. Either I will dismember him or burn him. I really do need some distractions. Maybe it is time to go away and visit with Peter and Charlotte. I am sure that can be my only solution. I am starting to go crazy here.

Oh how I will enjoy the warm open air that Texas has to offer. I am looking forward to going on my ranch out there and basking in the sun. I wonder what has my little pixie all excited now. Clearly it is not due to the fact of my desire and plan to go south. Alice hates it down there. My house is what Alice calls a shack. Often she sends me alone so she won't ruin her shoes. She is never excited about me going down there, so I am suspicious on what has her so excited. I wonder what she is up to. I can guarantee that it whatever it is will be a wild ride.

APOV-

After checking into our hotel in the middle of the stormy night, I told everyone to gather in our room at 8am. I was so excited that I could hardly wait. Time for a vampire is a fickle thing. Some days it speeds by and years blend together. Then other days a snail would crawl faster. Today is one of those days. The second hand finally clicked on the eight, and Emmett hollered through the door to let him in. Jasper got up and slowly opened the door, lowly growling at Emmett. I am sure there were some strong emotions that were directed towards Jasper.

To stop anything from happening, I asked Emmett to turn on the television to the news. Now we were just waiting on Edward to come through the door. Right before 8:01 he came sauntering in. We were now all assembled on the couch. The fun was about to begin.

I picked up the phone and called down to the front desk asking for our car to be ready to go in ten minutes. Once that was done, I sat down in Jazz's lap. I knew he could feel my excitement.

JPOV-

What is my wife up to? I had yet to feel this exact cocktail of emotions swirling off of her in such a combination before. There was the normal love and lust, followed by surprise, excitement, and a sense of thrill? Huh, what could be so exciting about Oklahoma City?

Rose was busy staring at her nails. Although she was looking like she was bored and could care less to be here, she too was projecting curiosity. Emmett, although he had the undertones of curiosity, was sending out large amounts of mischievousness that he has not stopped since he walked in the door this morning. I really just need to dismember him and bury him on opposite ends of this city. Oh, maybe Oklahoma would be fun afterall! Well then there was Edward. He just needs that stick pulled out of his ass. "Ha Ha, don't like that image Eddie boy? Then stay out of my head!" I thought towards him. I loved messing around with him. He was so easy to irritate and get a rise out of. You just needed to know the right buttons to push. You know when you really get to him when he starts to pinch his nose. Oh look, here it comes in 3, 2, 1.

Suddenly the traffic on the newscast was interrupted with a tornado watch warning. More specifically Kingfisher County. If I was not sitting down, the force of glee that was coming from Alice would have knocked me on my ass. What is it that she is planning? Suddenly I hear "Alright everyone, let's go down to the car. We are going to have fun Cullen style."


	2. Chapter 2

Legal: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I did not create these wonderful characters. I just imagined a "what if" situation and just had to write it down. Thanks to the awesome Speklez for giving me the strength to actually put words on the screen and then hit the submit button. All spelling errors/grammatical mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

APOV-

"Alice where are we going?" Rose asked. "We are heading to Kingfisher County. It really is the perfect place to be today. It is about one hour drive by human standards from here, less than five thousand people and the city itself is four square miles. Like I said perfect." "Perfect for what?" Emmett asked. I swear Emmett could be so dense at times. "Well Emmett, clearly you are wanting to be thrown around for a while, and as Rose, Edward, and I are getting tired of seeing Jasper hand you your ass time after time, we are heading out to open land where a giant F5 tornado is going to touch down." The look of pure glee on Emmett's face could only be compared to a child on Christmas morning. I am sure he is sending out some pretty strong emotions as it looks like Jasper is about ready to bounce up and out of the car.

"There will be no people around and this particular tornado is going to last for roughly thirty minutes. No homes or people are going to be hit." We just need to park our car in the center of downtown and walk for a few minutes until we can get into cover. Then we will take off and go to the right spot and wait. What you do once we get there is up to you."

JPOV-

Oh this is perfect. This will be the perfect way to let off some steam. Why have we not thought about this before? Now we just need to make this interesting. "Hey Edward, should we come up with some wagers for this adventure?" Edward gave a true smile. I knew he and Emmett would be in; they are always up for a wager. Alice is not able to participate in the wager due to her sight, so that only leaves Rose. I can tell that she is hesitant, she just needs the right motivation.

"What are we going to wager? We can't say who can run to it the fastest, because Edward will beat us hands down. I am not going to just throw my money at him for that." Emmett got a really serious look on his face. You could feel the waves of concentration coming off of him. "What if Alice gives us a general idea of where the tornado is going to actually touch down and we strategically place ourselves around that area? Whoever gets picked up first wins the first wager of two grand." That is a fantastic idea for an initial bet. Sometimes I think that Emmett has games always circulating in his head, which are just waiting for the most opportune time to be utilized. That shit that randomly comes out of his head sometimes astounds me. I am happy I am not the mind reader of this family. Edward snorted, "You have no idea."

Edward then spoke up beating Emmett with the next idea. "I will throw down five grand to the person who will get sucked up the highest." Oh that seemed to spike Rose's emotions. She was now focused on this wager. She was still sore that she lost the last challenge to Edward. You knew that she was serious when she reached into her bag and pulled out something to secure her hair.

As we arrived in downtown Kingfisher and pulled into our parking spot on the main street, I decided to throw out the final wager. I could not help but send out anxiety to everyone to make them anticipate what I was going to say. "For the final wager, I say ten grand to whomever gets thrown out the furthest from the tornado."

APOV-

Oh today was going to memorable day. Once parked, everyone agreed to the final terms of the wagers. As the sky grew darker and the thunder and lightning moved closer, we slowly walked to the outlying area where we could safely take off to the starting point of our activities. Part of me feels guilty that I did not include Carlisle and Esme. As much as they enjoy doing activities with us, I know that they really appreciated their alone time. They will get a kick out of the video that I will record. This would go down as one of the more memorable Cullen activities.

We reached the tree line where we were able to blend into the scenery and took off to the field in which the tornado was going to materialize. Per the initial wager, I called to everyone that this was the general vicinity. I quickly ran a perimeter of a half mile spread and told everyone to choose their spot within the boundary that I created. I prepared the video camera, zooming in on everyones eyes. Everyone was staring down the other opponents.

The dark and tumultuous skies were building the perfect cloud bank. Suddenly the wind around us started to circulate cyclonically; the typical funnel cloud was starting to descend to the ground while the vortex around us was starting to rotate. This tornado was going to be massive. It would start small and quickly morph into a wedge that will be just under a mile wide.

I quickly panned the camera to Rose who was sucked up first. Her laughter was contagious. You could see Edward and Jasper look at each other and you knew they were making their own silent plan. The only thing I could not figure out was why I could not see who was sucked into the twister next. It was as if that point was blank. That could only mean one thing. The boys were up to something and keeping it from me.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and thrown over Jasper's shoulder as he took off at a full tilt towards the center of the tornado. I panned the camera over towards Edward just as he did his final leap into the tornado. Emmett was already inside taunting Jazz to hurry up. The laughs that we could hear over the roar of the twister was infectious. One wager down and two to go.

JPOV-

The amounts of glee that were coming off of everyone I would compare to that of people on a Tilt- A- Whirl. I never thought that there would be something that could give us a true thrill. Sure we have gone base jumping, jumped out of airplanes, bungee jumped, but nothing gave us that thrill factor. This is the closest thing to it. The sheer force that pulled us into the center at some points made me feel like I was going to be ripped in half. The noise that was emulating from the center of the tornado really did sound like a freight train that people described. It was loud. Very loud. I was having a hard time hearing what the others were saying with our sensitive hearing. Good thing I could get a read on their emotions and know that that was a way of effective communication.

Emmett currently was throwing himself into complex gymnastic moves. He was using his weight to counter the force and was executing spins and twists. It seemed as if Rose and Alice were trying to outdo each other with a certain number of flips. Edward was doing, well I am not sure exactly what I should be calling it, but the closest likeness that I could come up with would be that of launching himself upwards like that of torpedo. I felt a wave of certainty come from him. Ahh yes that is what he is doing. He is practicing getting ready to try to make it to the top of the twister. Everyone started to catch on to what he was doing and started to practice the moves they thought would help them win. Soon we would begin our second wager.

All of us tried to get as close to the ground as we could before we agreed that the wager would begin. The goal was to make it as high up into the tornado as we could. We all got in our spots and the next challenge began. I was going to win, I was so certain of it. My strategy of spinning like a top was making me rapidly rise. Rose was still the closest to the ground. Alice was right above her filming her with the camera. I was close to the top. Emmett was closest behind me gaining ground. I could not locate Edward but I could feel his determination. Suddenly Edward torpedoed past me, laughing loudly as he kicked me out of the way securing his victory of the second wager.

If he would have succeeded in knocking me out of the twister, I would have had to accept my distance for the last wager and sit out while everyone else still played inside. For once we were launched from the twister we were "out" of the game. Edward for all of his projected image of being perfect sure liked to cheat.

APOV-

The time in the tornado was quickly ending. I wanted to catch everyone's expulsion from the tornado on film. So after making sure that everyone knew it was time to get out, I lined myself with the perfect current of air and quickly found myself approaching the ground. I braced myself for the impact and countered the force. I quickly focused my camera to the left where Jasper came barreling out. Jasper made his way over to me to watch the rest of the family and see who would be the winner. I could feel the amusement radiating off of Jasper.

Edward followed Jasper but was not able to cover as much distance, meaning Jasper was in the lead. Rose was trying to corkscrew herself through the air to make it further but she too fell short of Jasper's distance, but she did end up beating Edward's distance. I could feel the pride swelling in Jasper. I ran ahead of the group a little ways to get a distance shot of them grouped together as well as the perfect location to capture Emmett's "landing".

JPOV-

I am not sure what Emmett is doing in the tornado as we are still waiting on him. I am elated that I have managed yet once again to be in the lead for a wager. There is no way Emmett will cover the distance I have, therefore assuring me of my success in yet another activity. One thing can be said about today, playing in the tornado has taken away my need to rip Emmett apart. Seriously, what is he still doing in there?

Suddenly I hear a squealing laugh come from the center of the twister. I looked at the twister just as Emmett just shot through the exterior wall. The look on his face is priceless. I do not think even he was expecting to shoot out that fast or at such an angle.

I know that as vampires we are agile and can adapt to land gracefully in almost any situation but there is no way that that will happen here. The force of which Emmett landed on his ass and bounced across the ground caused him to leave some small craters in his wake. The look of shock was replaced with a loud boisterous laugh as soon as he came to an abrupt stop. We all were doubled over laughing as well. "Well Emmett, I hate to admit that you won, but I will give you that it was the most amazing and entertaining win I have ever witnessed." Just as Emmett stood up the last remnants of the tornado dissipated.

We all dusted ourselves off as Alice interjected then that it was time to leave. I tucked Alice under my arm as we headed the distance back towards our car. "Well that was fun. When can we do it again?"

~End~


End file.
